


not all that glitters is bling [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, alternite universe - rappers, deliberatly bad art, gang signs aww ye, lots o bling, rapper!gandalf, smokin dat pipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gandalf got fed up of being a wizard, so now he is... a rapper!!1</p>
            </blockquote>





	not all that glitters is bling [art]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [not all that glitters is - fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329100) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit)




End file.
